Blind
by Terraxxx
Summary: Jung Changmin ditemukan tewas diapartemennya dikawasan Gangnam pada pukul 08:40 pagi. Ia disembelih dengan lima sayatan yang salah satunya sukses memutus arteri utama disisi kiri leher, bagian perutnya robek terbuka. Kedua kornea mata dan jantungnya hilang. FF / YunJae / Changmin / Yoosu / No bash! lol, selamat membaca :D (repost)


**_Selamat membaca saja. RCL? yes dong. Bash? Flame? Siders? Jangan dong yaaa. Haha_**

 ** _cast : Jung Yunho_**

 ** _Jung Changmin_**

 ** _menyusul(?) xD_**

 ** _Awas Typo(s)_**

* * *

Jung Changmin ditemukan tewas diapartemennya dikawasan Gangnam pada pukul 08:40 pagi. Ia disembelih dengan lima sayatan yang salah satunya sukses memutus arteri utama disisi kiri leher, bagian perutnya robek terbuka dengan luka yang dalam. Kedua kornea mata dan jantungnya hilang.

Kepala kepolisian dari layanan kepolisian metropolitan Gangnam dan kepala departemen investigasi kriminal menulis laporan yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda malang itu dibunuh direntan pukul 2 sampai 3 pagi. Dari olah TKP juga mengindikasikan bahwa pembunuhan ini merupakan karya tunggal.

Tim bedah kepolisian turut dilibatkan dalam kasus ini, tim ini dikerahkan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana keterampilan dan pengetahuan bedah si pembunuh. Dan hasil analisa tim ini cukup mengejutkan terutama bagi keluarga besar Jung, sang pembunuh diindikasi merupakan seorang ahli bedah karena luka sayatan ditubuh korban terbilang sangat rapi. Dan naas, putera sulung keluarga Jung, yaitu Jung Yunho, merupakan seorang dokter bedah, ia juga mempunyai hubungan kurang baik dengan sang adik tiri sehingga kepolisian mencurigainya sebagai tersangka.

Kini dokter tampan itu terpaksa tengah duduk dikursi panas ruang investigasi, dihadapannya terdapat dua orang investigator yang dari nametagnya diketahui bernama Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun. AC yang menyala sama sekali tidak membantu. Ruangan itu terasa sangat panas bagi mereka.

"Yunho-ssi, jadi apa yang anda lakukan saat kejadian itu terjadi?" Yoochun mulai membuka pertanyaan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sedang berdinas dirumah sakit? Sampai pukul 1 aku melakukan operasi"

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"Aku keruanganku dan membersihkan diri, lalu setelah itu aku pulang"

"Kemarin kau bilang sampai dirumah pukul 02 : 40. Benar?"

"Nee" jawab Yunho tenang. Ekspresi dan tiap gerak-gerik Yunho sedikitpun tidak lepas dari pengamatan Yoochun.

"Perjalanan dari rumah sakit sampai rumahmu normalnya bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu 40 menit, apalagi itu tengah malam, tidak ada kemacetan dan mobilmu merupakan mobil sport, harusnya dengan waktu 20 menit pun kau sudah bisa sampai. Menurut kalkulasiku, sebelum pukul 2 seharusnya kau sudah berada dirumah"

"Aku mengemudi dengan santai. Aku juga sempat mampir ke minimarket di dekat rumah sakit untuk membeli minuman"

"Kenapa kau mengemudi dengan santai?" Yoochun kali ini yang bertanya. Yunho menatap namja berjidat lebar itu sekilas lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak boleh? Jadi seharusnya aku mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan?" Yunho kali ini balik bertanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah panas mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan kedua namja itu.

"Jawab saja Yunho-ssi, kenapa kau mengemudi dengan santai?" Ekspresi Yoochun sama sekali tak berubah. Ia masih bertanya dengan santai namun tegas.

"Well, kau tahu kan itu sudah tengah malam? Aku juga baru selesai bekerja, aku sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat jadi kurasa aku harus menyetir dengan sangat hati-hati agar sampai dirumah dengan selamat".

Yoochun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih condong kearah Yunho.

"Ingin beristirahat? Bukankah kalau begitu seharusnya kau menyetir dengan cepat agar bisa cepat sampai kerumah?"

"Aku tidak ingin cepat sampai rumah tapi nyawaku melayang. Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan. Hah~ bisakah kau ganti pertanyaan? aku mulai muak dengan topik ini" Yunho menghembuskan nafas kesal sembari menyandar pada kursinya.

Yoochun menggendikan bahunya kearah Junsu, bermakud mengoper pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana menurutmu tentang kondisi Changmin? Bagaimana mengenai lukanya?" Kali ini giliran Junsu yang bertanya.

"Lehernya digorok dari kiri kekanan bukan?" ujar Yunho yang berhasil menarik perhatian penuh dari kedua polisi itu.

"Sangat sulit untuk menentukan arah potongannya karena terdapat banyak sayatan disana, harus dilakukan analisa mendalam. Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan semudah itu Yunho-ssi?"

"Darahnya. Kau tidak ingat saat olah TKP aku ada disana? Posisi kepala Changmin menghadap kesebelah kanan sedangkan darah arterinya memercik kesebelah kiri. Menurutku ia dibaringkan saat dibunuh dan tenggorokannya adalah yang pertama kali disayat"

"Tim forensik membutuhkan berjam-jam untuk menganalisanya sedangkan kau dalam beberapa menit bisa langsung menyimpulkannya? Wow, kukira hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk hal itu, pertama karena kau sangat jenius dan kedua karena kau ada ditempat saat kejadian itu berlangsung" Ujar Yoochun sarkatis. Well~ dari awal Yoochun memang merasakan banyak kejanggalan dari Yunho. Kabarnya namja itu menjadi sangat tertutup dan sedikit aneh sejak kematian kekasihnya tiga tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu pula hubungannya dengan Changmin—sang adik tiri merenggang.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu menjadi lulusan terbaik diangkatanku" ujar Yunho santai namun sebenarnya secara tidak langsung mengatakan **_"Tentu saja karena aku jenius"_**.

Yoochun tersenyum misterius lalu kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Gurae, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Changmin? kudengar kalian tidak begitu akur dan kau sangat membencinya"

Yunho mendesah nafas berat, sorot matanya seolah menerawang jauh.

"Aku,..."

* * *

 **TBC? END?**

 ** _Whahaa~ tebak-tebakan yuk? siapa yang bunuh Changmin dan apa motifnya? Mungkinkah Yunho? Lalu adakah hubungannya dengan pacar Yunho yang katanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu? Hohoho~ terimakasih untuk yang sudah RCL. lufyuhh #tebarlopelope  
_**


End file.
